1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials for delivering agents to liver tissue. For example, this document relates to methods and materials for using endoscopic ultrasound to deliver agents (e.g., chemotherapeutic agents) to liver tissue.
2. Background Information
The liver is a common site of primary and metastatic malignancies. Multiple sites of disease within the liver are common and prevent the use of directed therapies such as radiofrequency ablation (RFA), transarterial chemoembolization (TACE), and resection. In these cases, systemic chemotherapy is given, but its efficacy may be limited by systemic toxicities that do not allow an adequate dose to be achieved in the liver.